This invention relates to a camera holding device that enables a user to take pictures with the camera at a position remote from the user.
Previously, film photography cameras were built with the ability to attach a remote triggering mechanism. This was usually built into the shutter button. With the popularity of digital photography, the vast majority of cameras have no such attachment. Previously one had to manually depress the shutter button in order to activate the shutter mechanism and activate the metering system.
Conventional devices that enable remote positioning of a camera typically include a monopod or tripod. However, these devices require cameras with cables connected to the shutter actuation mechanism. For instance, a device labeled the “Quikpod” (www.quikpod.com) purportedly enables remote picture taking but relies upon the camera to auto shoot. This prior art does not allow for adequate framing or definitive timing of the picture.